


It's My Birthday

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Are you sure you don’t want to wait for everyone to leave?”





	It's My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> for day three of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): in a party/a mlm ship.

“Magnus. Magnus, this is your party,” Luke groaned out, his fingers gripping the warlock’s hips tighter as Magnus continued to trail kisses along his neck and grind against him. The music was loud enough that people shouldn’t be able to hear them, but that didn’t mean that someone wasn’t going to notice Magnus missing. “Shouldn’t you be entertaining your guest?”

“They’re entertained,” Magnus replied, pulling back enough to push up Luke’s shirt. Luke let his shirt be pulled off and tossed aside. “And it’s my birthday, I want to have birthday sex, Lucian.”

Luke groaned at the look of pure lust in Magnus’ eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait for everyone to leave?”

Magnus shook his head. “My parties tend to last into early morning, people won’t be leaving for a while and I’m horny now.” He gave Luke a gentle push and the werewolf fell back against the sheets. “Can I ride you?”

“Like you said, Magnus, it’s your birthday,” Luke said, his hand slipping under Magnus’ shirt and running along his stomach. “We can do whatever you want.”


End file.
